Runaway
by Carrie12
Summary: A fourteen year old girl makes a wish at her house one night and wakes up in Japan, how did she get here, and who are these strange new people? Hiei and Kurama may seem OC and it's PG 13 fro language COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: My life is pure misfortune, first no own inyuasha, then no get allowance, then more chores, then I run into a door while listening to music, now, me no own yu yu hackusho! This totally suck!  
  
I ran up the stairs and lay down on my bed. Another fight with my parents, it almost felt as if, no. They were telling me things but I couldn't help but think that they were thinking another, I could almost hear their thoughts, thta's what it felt like. But no that's impossible, you can hear other peoples thoughts. But I really wish I didn't have to live here. I wish I could leave, my parents were forcing me to move, that's what we were fighting about, again. A small town in the middle of nowhere, I wish I didn't have to, I would niss my friends, they weren't really friends, just people I could vent to, unlike my family.  
  
I could feel tears on the brim of my eyes, when was the last time I had cried, must have been at least three months now. I hated to cry, it amde me feel weak and pathetic, I hated it. I was fourteen, too old to cry, to old to be bossed around like a three year old. I groaned and realized I really was on the brink of tears. I would NOT cry over emotoins, pain, yes I would cry about pain, not as stupid. I quickly dug my sharp red nairs into my arm and winced as blood trickled down it. I could feel the wetness on my face and I pulled my hand back burying my face in my hands.  
  
My nose was stuffing up and my brown hair was clinging to my face. I took my head out of my hands and wipped the tears away from my face and blew my nose. Looking in the mirror I pouted at my appearance. My once big brown eyes were rid and my porcieln face was also red. "Shit..." I got out some powder and placed it on my face removing the redness. I sighed and opened a drawer and slipped into a big black T-shirt. It only reached about mid thigh but it was so comfortable, I absolutly hated pajamas. I sighed and crawled into my bed slipping the covers over me. ' I wish, I could be somewhere else, honestly, I don't care where, as long as I'm away from my family, all of them.' I sighed, that could never happen. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes, maybe I could escape, in sleep....  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sighed and sliced the demon in half. It fell to the ground in a pool of blood. I heard a fimialr voice behind me.  
  
" Good job Yusuke.."  
  
Great the toddeler was back. I turned and crossed my arms leaning against a tree.  
  
" Well, just so you know Yusuke you probaly won't have another case for a few weeks or so since not much activity is going on, it's acually been quite dull."  
  
" That's great Koemna, but, can we leave?"  
  
"Oh, yes, just wanted to let you know good job and you probaly won't have a lot of work for awhile."  
  
Koemna dissapeared and I smirked.  
  
" Well, that's good, I won't have to be around you baffons any longer." I said.  
  
Kuwabaka glared at me and I raised an eyebrow, what was he gonna do, bore me to death? (I know, that doesn't make much since, but oh well)  
  
" What did you say shorty?!"  
  
"Are all your insults hieght based, baffon?"  
  
"Hey! You just insulted me!"  
  
"Well, I'll give you credit you've learned how to reconize it, you also know whta the word insult means."  
  
"YEAH! Well, your just jelous!"  
  
"Of what baka?"  
  
" The fact that I have a girlfriend and you don't! You were probaly dyeing to get Yukina but I got her first!"  
  
I growled. Not only did that insult come out of nowhere it was disgusting. Like my own sister? That idiot.  
  
" I am not even going to dignife that with a response."  
  
I growled hitting the idiot over the head multiple times. I turned on Kurama and Yusuke who were both laughing. I glared at them and they instantly stopped. I sighed.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
I started to walk away when something caught my attention, a gasp from abaove me. I looked up along with everyone else to see a girl sitting in a brach up high.  
  
"Holy shit!" She yelled grasping to a tree branch. " How did I get here? And where the hell is here?!"  
  
She suddenly fell from the branch. I fell to the ground and glared down at the girl who had fallen on me.  
  
"Um..." She stuttered blushing slightly.  
  
" Good catch Hiei!" Yusuke yelled at me.  
  
I turned my head to him and growled. I stood up and the girl brushed herself off, she was a nigen, great.  
  
" Okay, now where the hell am I? And what is that!" She yelled pointing to the dead demon.  
  
Authors note: I don't know about this, review and leeze tell me what you think. 


	2. lightning

I no own show I no own show I no own show, everyone got the picture?  
  
I gasped as I pointed to the thing on the ground, it looked a lot like a , a " Is, that a demon?"  
  
They were all silent and didn't answer me. I growled under my breath. Suddenly a chill went through me, it was coming from the boy with long silky red hair and gently green eyes and the shorter boy, who was about my hieght, and had black spiky hair with a white satrburst in the front, the one I had landed on.  
  
" What are you?!" I yelled at the two.  
  
I then turned my glance to the boy with sliced black hair and the one with orange hair. They were both staring at me with perverted looks on their faces, I looked down at myself. Shit! I was wearing the black shirt, that was all. I walked over to them and looked up hitting them on the heads I began to yell.  
  
" YOU PERVERTED GAY FREAKS! PIECES OF SHIT, INTERNETS PORNO FREAKS! YOUR PROBALY LESBIAN GIRLS YOUR SO PATHETIC! GET YOUR GAY ASS EYES FUCKING OFF ME! NEVER EVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN! EVER! IF YOU DO I SWEAR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS IF YOU EVEN HAVE ANY YOU PATHETIC VIRGINS!"  
  
I took a deep breath and took a look at the two boys. They were both bruized and bloody. And they both had scared looks on their face. I smiled to myself and turned back to the other two, the red head had a shocked look on his face and the other one was smirking.  
  
" Well, she knows who they are now." The shorter one said smuggly.  
  
I blushed slightly. " Okay, what are you two?"  
  
" I'm Sui.."  
  
"NO, you're lying, I've done it enough to be able to tell when someone else is."  
  
" You're right, I'm Kurama, this is Hiei, and we're both demons."  
  
I blinked a couple of times.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"WHAT! I just went to sleep, in my bed in Ameri.. shit."  
  
" What baka nigen?"  
  
I galred at the short one. " What the hell does that mean?"  
  
" Stupid human."  
  
I glared more but somehting told me I wouldn't even be able to hit him. " Well, I sorta made a wish, I think, in my thoughts, I wanted to be somewhere away from ,my family, looks like I got my wish."  
  
Hiei snorted, " Baka nigen."  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
He smirked at me. Hiei bolted off so quick I could barely tell. I looked upwards and saw that Kurama was standing before me with a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" You can stay at my home, my mother's away." I smiled at him.  
  
" What about thoses two?"  
  
" They won't be uncounsious much longer, they'll be alright. Lets go." (I know kinda outta character, but oh well.) He took my hand and led me to his home.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
" So, if your a demon, why do you look like a human?"  
  
I looked down at the girl. " I'll tell you as soon as I can know your name."  
  
I took a left turn leaving the woods and entering the dark city streets.  
  
" Oh, my name is, Sakura. I'm from America but my grandmother whom I'm named after is from Japan. Now you."  
  
" My name is Kurama, I'm a fox demon in a human body."  
  
" What about Hiei?"  
  
" He is a fire/koorime demon."  
  
"Koorime?"  
  
"Ice, it's a very long story, even longer than mine."  
  
I looked down at Sakura who smiled up at me slightly. We continued to walk in silence. Finally we reached my home and I unlocked the door and opened it to her. She trudged in and instantly lay down on the couch. I shut the door and relocked it. Turning back around I saw that Sakura had already fallen asleep.  
  
Her brown treeses hung in front of her face like a curtain concealing her from all outsiders and her full lips were in a small pout posistion that was quite atractive. No, this must be Suicchi thinking, this human puperty was quite a bother at times. Sighing I placed a blanket over her and left the room. I changed into my red silk pajamas and lay down underneath my covers.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I opened one eyes slowly and looked around, yep no one was there. I had really gotten good at faking my sleep. Had to admit though, I had done it enough times. I sat up pushing the pink blanket off of me. I tucked my hair behind one ear and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge. Vegtables, fruit, cheese, milk, OJ, ham, turkey, damnit, nothing. I sighed and looked over my shoulder. The door, I guess. Shrugging I quietly closed the fridge and walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping outside I felt the cold air blow by me in a flurry. Smiling I sat on the porch steps tucking my T-shirt over my knees.  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed in a faint smell of rain. Rain, it was going to rain, I could feel the corners of my mouth tilt upwards. Rain, I loved it because it could drown anything, wash away tears, pain, blood. I crossed my legs and winced. Uncrossing them I opened my eyes and looked down at my ankle, great another bruize. It was faint now but by morning it would be ten times bigger uglyer and painful. Smaller ones could be seen forming and healing up along my legs and a few places on my arm. The main reason my parents were moving us.  
  
People were begaining to notice, I wanted them to soo bad, but no, when I finally had someone who was figuring it out, we'd move, not even two weeks notice. That's why I hated moving so much. I sighed and closed my eyes again concentrating on the rain. I could begain to hear a light pitterpatter above me and my face was getting wet. I smiled again and let the rain wash me away listening to the thunder and seeing the lightning through my eyelids, it was more peacful than people thought.  
  
I also loved tornados and hurricanes, I wished that they'd pick me up and sweep my off. That's probaly why I am considered a pretty big freak at home. Yup, everything was perfect right now. It was dark then only light that could be seen was mother natures, and the best part of all this was, it was mine, and no one else could but in on it. Suddenly a different scent reached my nostrils and I felt a sudden jab at my side. I opened my eyes, the pain was bad, but not to bad, it was disapearing, slowly but it was, I felt my eyelids droop shut and I couldn't think see, everything went black.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Rain, great. Heavy too, might as well go to Kurama's. I jumped down from my tree and began to walk letting the water drip off my cloak. When I reached his home I looked at the girl sitting on the front stepps. For some reason I was stuck watching. Her hair clung to her face in stringy groups and she was smiling enjoying the rain. Odd girl, I wonder what her name is. Damnit Hiei stop this thinking things like this, your going soft. Suddenly the lightning seemed to dance around her in a circle. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen, and I had seen some odd things. Her eyes shot open, not seeing me, as lightning struck her side.  
  
Her eyes shut and she collasped. I ran to her side and picked her up rushing inside. I gently lay her down on the couch. Wait a mintue, why the hell am I even doing this, it's pointless, just a baka nigen. One more look at her and my instincts told me that she needed help. I sprinted up the stairs against my better instincts and shook Kurama violently.  
  
" What? Hiei? What's wrong?" He questioned me quickly at the look on my face.  
  
" The girl, she got hit with lightning."  
  
Kurama's eyes got wide and he jumped up running down the stairs. I followed him and he checked her pulse.  
  
" Alive, good. Hiei, grab the phone, Sakura needs to go to the hospital."  
  
I grabbed the phone and Kurama hit many different buttons.  
  
"Hello, yes a girl was just hit by lightning, she needs help."  
  
Kurama nodded and hung up the phone.  
  
" They'll be here in a moment. Watch her while I change."  
  
I nodded and Kurama ran upstairs. I gently brushed some of the hair from her face and smiled. Sakura. I like that, time to stpo these thoughts. I puched myself before Kurama came running back donw the stairs panting. Sierins were heard.  
  
"Okay, they're here, let go."  
  
Kurama headed for the door leaving me to carry her. I picked her up gently and carried her out the door to be met with bright lights loud noises and many ridiculously dressed men. One of them grabbed Sakura from my arms and lay her down on something. They put her in the truck and they drove off. Wait! Where the hell were they taking her! Kurama was holding his head. My ears were ringing as well but I was too worried about Sakura to care.  
  
" Why'd they take her?"  
  
" Hospital,er, car, get, in, go."  
  
Kurama stated slowly and got in what he called a car, I crossed my arms and as Kurama drove off. I wouldn't go, who cares. For some reason my legs started moving and I was son following Kurama and the truck. 


	3. far away

Disclaimer: i do not own this show!  
  
Carrie: well, i'm bored, how is everyone?  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kurama: i am fine  
  
Inuyasha: whatever  
  
Miroku: great!  
  
Carrie: well, alright, um, this is pretty boring  
  
Inuyasha: then get to the damn story woman Carrie: oh yea, okay here u go  
  
Sukura stirred and tried to roll over only to feel a tug at her arm. Looking at it she growled, she had an IV in it. She sat up and looked around Hiei was standing in a dark corner, half asleep. Sakura smiled slightly and looked at a clock, 1:30 am, great just great. She turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was woke up by the sound of some nigen thing. I looked up to see Sakura. Her brown locks lay gently across her cheek bones and a clear tube hung from her arm. She was constantly looking and growling at it. After awhile of hitting a button on the thing in her hand she through it across the room and sat up. I could feel my heart skip a beat as the gown she wore that was open in the back. It was also hanging slightly off one shoulder reaveling soem of her breast. I smirked and cleared my throat slightly. She jumped and turned to me smiling.  
  
" I thought you were sleeping?" She asked.  
  
I smirked. "You woke me up, and be quiet, something about visiting hours are over."  
  
She nodded and motioned me over, I slowly went to her.  
  
" They'll never let me out of here you know."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, my heartbeat is for soem reason slow, thats what my parents said, I've been in the hospital before. They had me in one of these places for a month before they said I must have some strange illness. I don't, my , my parents they, they would drug me to make me die, but I never did, but it caused my heart to slow down. People started to suspect something, so they moved us and took up beating me."  
  
I was startled by this, it seemed she had never told anyone this before because she soon clung to my shirt and gripped it with her hands before sobbing onto it. I hugged her gently. She looked up at me after a few moments, her face was a slight pinkish color and her eyes had become a litle puffy. She hugged me tightly.  
  
" Please, find a way so I can leave."  
  
I nodded and pulled the IV from her arm quickly before hugging her to me and jumping out the window. We were soon jumping through the trees her clinging to me for dear life. Quite frankly, I liked it. After a few moments we stopped in a tree and I sat down with her on my lap. She smiled.  
  
" Thank you, so much."  
  
With that she leaned against me and fell asleep. I rubbed her back a little before going back to sleep myself.  
  
The next morning  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I woke up to the feel of a strong grip on my arm and falling downwards. Opening my eyes I realized I was falling, but someone was pulling me down. I looked at the figure and realized it was my father. I gasped sharply.  
  
" Hiei!" I yelled.  
  
His eyes shot open and our met quickly before he was gripping me and pulling me to him. I clung to him like cling wrap. Once again I felt a terrible pull to realize that we were on the ground and my father was once again pulling my arm. I yanked it back.  
  
" Why are yuo here! How did you get here?"  
  
He smirked at me as I stepped forwards trying to show some sort of strength.  
  
" Stupid girl." He smaked me across the face and Hiei gripped my wrist.  
  
" I simply teleported here. I see you figured out some of your powers, but thanks to your mother you won'' be able to break through the binder we put on them."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Your a damn thunder demon! And your coming back with me now!"  
  
" No she's not." Hiei hissed.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him. " Don't, please."  
  
" Get off Sakura." He told me.  
  
Tears dripped from my eyes.  
  
" Please."  
  
Why was I begging him to spare my father, I would never know. He simply pushed me off of him adn drew his sword. Uh oh. This would not be good, at all. My father could only laugh at Hiei. He dashed past him at lightning fast speed, faster than even Hiei. I felt myself being picked up. I looked up to see my father with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
" Say goodbye, little wench."  
  
I felt a tear slip from one of my eyes. " Bye."  
  
I barely whispered. Suddenly we were enveloped in purple light. We were leaving. In another flash I felt myself being lowered onto the floor, I was home. I started to cry.  
  
" Go to your fucking room until I call for you!"  
  
I ran, fast. In mere seconds I was crying on my bed. I wanted to be back there until, forever. I gripped my sides in a self pity hug. I closed my eyes, hard. Away, again. Please, I wish I was somewhere else. I opened my eyes and once again I was still in my room. I started to sob again. The I sat up and smaked myself. I could just fly to Japan! I smiled braodly, it soon fannished, I don't have any money. I began to cry again. 


	4. return

Carrie: oh, she as to get back  
  
Kurama: yes she does  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Carrie: here we go  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura got up glaring angrily. She was a demon and she had powers. That was how she got to Japan. She closed her eyes. In a brief second she was flying through a blue void. Screaming. Suddenly she landed with a thud. 'A roof, great.' She moaned getting up. Suddenly she slipped and slid down teh roof , falling off. Sakura landed on the ground with a large thump. Sakura heard footsteps coming outside and picking her up. She pushed herslef away from the hands and rubbed her head looking at the person before. She smiled. Sakura through herself at the man and hugged him fiercly.  
  
" Sakura? What's wrong?"  
  
" How did you know my name?"  
  
She had been so happy to be somewhere in Japan, which is where she was, she could tell because of clothes and designs. That she had forgoten about the fact that she didn't know the person before her.  
  
" I'm your great uncle."  
  
She gasped. " Then you need to tell me everything."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Am I really a thunder demon?"  
  
He sighed. " Yes. Your parents wanted you to be weak. When the rest of us were against them binding your powers they left, and changed their last name. But we knew you'd figure it out."  
  
She smiled.  
  
" But how did you get here?"  
  
" I was concentrating on Japan when I landed on your roof. I need to find someone. Suuichi Minnimino."  
  
" You mean Kurama?"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" He lives across town."  
  
" Oh, thank you much!"  
  
Sakura ran off and her great uncle shook his head as he watched his great niece run. Sakura ran at quick pace.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I was in Japan, I just hope that my father doesn't find me again. At least I hope that Hiei and Kurama can help me. I ran for all I was worth until I saw Kurama's home I ran up and knocked on the door quickly before knocking it down running in. I ran up the stairs when a woman came out of a room. Shiori gasped at the sight of my tattered clothes. I was told her name by Kurama. Hois mother!  
  
" Suuchi!"  
  
Kurama came running from his room in pink, silk pajamas. I burst of laughing. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Mother..."  
  
" Who is this girl!"  
  
" Kurama, my father he'll..."  
  
" Why is she calling you Kurama?!"  
  
" No reason mother. She's a friend from school. She has a, disablitiy. I'll tend to her, you can go back to sleep."  
  
Shiori slowly walked back into her room and shut the door. Kuram picked up Sakura and brought her downthe stairs to see the broken down door. He sighed and set her down on the couch and picked the door up placing it back in spot so the wind wouldn't blow in.  
  
" Now how did you get here? Hiei said that your father came and took you back."  
  
" He did. I wished to be in Japan and I suddenly appeared on roof. Then I came here."  
  
" Alright. Hiei will be happy to see you."  
  
Hiei then came runnning in knocking down the door. Kurama sighed,  
  
" She's here. I sensed her." Sakura jumped up and ran to him hugging him fiercly.  
  
Carrie- yes i know short. But i'm having a serious writers block right now. Any ideas will be welcomed with open arms.  
  
Out takes-  
  
1.)Sakura stood up and slid off the roof. She wasn't moving. Her great uncle came running out. " Sakura! Shit! She tried to do her own stunt again!" She still wasn't moving. Everyone else comes running in. " What happened!?" " She tried to do her own stunt." Everyone sighs. Carrie comes in. Stomps over to Sakura adn picks up. " No more doing your own stunts. Got it?"  
  
2.)Sakura ran to Kurama's house and went to run at the door to knock it down. She runs, hits, flys backwards. Door still standing. Runs hit, flys backwards. Door still standing. She backs up again. As she is running Kurama opens door. Sakura doesn't stop soon enough, goes flying into wall. Carrie comes in. "I SAID NO DOING YOUR OWN STUNTS!"  
  
3.)Sakura runs up stairs. Shiori runs out. " Suuichi!" Kurama comes out of his room grumbling and wrapped in only a blanket. " I thought you weren't gonna be here for another fifteen minutes!" " Kurama honney, who is it?" Kurama growls low and the two wemon look around him to see a woman in his bed, clearly naked and under a thin sheet. Sakura and Shiori smirked. " Kurama..... is there something you want to tell us?" Kurama growled.  
  
4.)" Hiei will be happy to see you." Kurama stood up and in front of the door. It fell down on top of him suddenly. Hiei stood on top of it. " Hey, where's Kurama?" Muffled yelling was heard. " Under you." Sakura said simply. Hiei sidestepped and Kurama got out from under the door. He glared at Hiei and pounced on him wrestling him on the ground. Sakura and the rest of the cast was laughing loudly behind them. 


	5. heie, why

Disclaimer: i do not own this show (although i am planning an evil plot to capture the person who does -you know who you are- and then own the show)  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I hugged Hiei so tight I began to wonder if he could breath. I missed them, true, I was only gone a couple of hours, but who knew how long it could have been. I let Hiei go and turned around slightly. Kurama had seemingly disapeared and Hiei was starinf intently at me.  
  
" could you stop that?"  
  
" Stop what?"  
  
" Staring at me, it makes me nervous."  
  
He smirked at me. I felt my stomach flip flop as he took a small step towards me. He took another one and before I could register what was happening his lips were against mine in the most tender kiss I had ever recieved in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He began to nibble gently at my bottom lip beging for entrance. Should I let him in, I don't know. I decided and my lips parted adn I instantly felt his tounge sliding about inside of my mouth.  
  
I moaned and suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground and his lips were no longer against mine. Jumping through many trees I realized we were no longer in Kurama's home. I looked around nervously. Where was he taking me? In a few moments I realized where. We were at an apartment building. He set me down.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
Hiei pointed upwards. " Kurama and the others bought you an apartment so you wouldn't have to be at his house. It's up there."  
  
I smiled slightly and entered the reletivly dark lobby.  
  
" Um,I'm Sakura, I own an apartment and I need the key."  
  
She smiled weakly and handed me a silver key, smaking her gum she nodded to the elevator. " Your room's on the third floor, 310. Enjoy, no pets no loud music."  
  
I nodded. Grabbing Hiei's hand I hurried us into the elevator and closed the doors. " Plesant person."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
" Anyone we know live nearby?"  
  
" Yusuke lives down the hall from you."  
  
" Really?"  
  
He shrugged again. I smiled. Someone I knew! Happy to a high level. I held his hand as we walked donw the hall and opened the door. Looking in my eyes got wide.  
  
" Hey! I've got stuff!"  
  
A couch, chair, TV, table, bed and other things that I absolutly needed were all there! I smiled and lay donw on a bed.  
  
" Hiei? Will you, will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
I whispered. I felt my cheeks flush but Hiei lay down next to me and I rested my head on his chest. Sleep soon came over me. I was just glad Hiei was there with me.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I watched her sleep all night. I would not let her out of my sight again. Not after her father trying to take her away from me. Perhaps if she were stronger she wouldn't be as easy to take away. I thought briefly about it. Looking down at her I sighed. Her gentle features were relaxed and she had a slight smile on her face. Her arms were both wrapped around me tightly, not that I minded, of course. Training her to fight against her family, no matter how terrible they were, would just ruin that inoccent look of hers. I would enjoy ridding her of her inoccence. Not now, unless I somehow changed to my demon form during a moment of closness like this. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. I gently brushed her hair with my claws in return. She closed her eyes again and smiled.  
  
" Don't go back to sleep."  
  
" I'm not, I'm just thinking."  
  
" About?"  
  
Why did I care. Because I think I might love her. Not that I would say it.  
  
" Nothing really."  
  
I knew she was lying. How much of a baka did she take me for? She stood up.  
  
" I think I'l shower, don't peek."  
  
Inside I pouted, outside I was my normal indifferent self. " I won't."  
  
She pecked me on the cheek and left happily. I took off my bandana and I felt my Jagan open and blink a few times. I wandered easily into her thoughts.  
  
' Does he think I'm some weak human bitch, or whore? What if he trys to pressure me? Would I go with it? Would he ever be, my,mate? How does the mate thing work?'  
  
I closed my Jagan dizzy from all the thoughts. What did she think of me? She wanted to be my mate. Of course I didn't think her a weak human, she got here twice all by herself. I clenched my teeth. Of course I would never pressure her. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. She screamed loudly.  
  
" Get out!!! Who, who are you!!!!!? Hiei?"  
  
She whispered the last word to me. Looking in the mirrror I realized my body had changed to it's demon form. It wouldn't go back.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I screamed as the demon walked in, it was Hiei. Now that I looked closer at it, it wasn't all that bad.He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. His, um, two normal eyes got wide. He shook his head and walked into the shower towards me.  
  
" H- hiei? What are you doing?"  
  
He pressed me against the wall and squezzed my breasts a little before smirking. He pressed his body against mine and kissed my lips briefly before lowering his head, to where vampires bit the girl in the movies.  
  
I whimmpered a little as his sharp teeth brushed over it and a few small trickles of blood emerged. I felt his tounge lap them up. I winced, this was so painful. Why Hiei? I screamed as his teeth sunk into my skin. Tears fell at a rapid pace. He pulled away and smirked. I cryed harder until I couldn't any longer.  
  
" I, how could you Hiei?"  
  
I hit his head clearly taking him by surprise. His body transformed to the one I knew and he looked at me. Walking to me I backed further away only to run into the shower wall. Water cascaded down my back. He sighed sadlyand moved to where he bit me. I oaned slightly as he licked at the skin and kissed it tenderly. I closed my eyes nad before I knew it he, was gone. I went back into the bedroom after changing to find Hiei sitting on the bed. I sat next to him and ran a soft finger over the mark.  
  
" Hiei? What, did you just do to me?"  
  
" I, marked you. It's a sign of you being my mate."  
  
I gasped. Mate! He marked me, I didn't even know and he scared me too. He hurt me. I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed sadly.  
  
" My demon form took over me, I had little or no say in what it did."  
  
" But it hurt so bad."  
  
" I know, I was planning on it being gently when I did it but, I couldn't help myself after hearing your thoughts."  
  
" You what?"  
  
" Tapped into your thoughts with my Jagan."  
  
He shruggedas if it were nothing. I was so shocked, my personal thoughts had been invaded. And I was marked as someones life mate. I began to cry again. He sushed me but I continued to cry as he stroked my wet hair.  
  
" Hiei, I, honestly don't mind being your mate." I started sitting back up. " I acually like it, I, I love you, and you don't have to say it back because I know it's not your type."  
  
I smiled. He hadn't really forced me into anything, so there was no reason to worry, right. But if he could overpower me that quickly once what keeps him from doing it again? I bit my lower lip.  
  
Authors note- can't write an out take for this, to intense for me. What do you guys think should happen next??? Help pleeze 


	6. the switch

Sakura's POV  
  
I looked down as I woke up, Hiei was sleeping peacfully, but I wasn't. Everything was a blur of fear and wonder. 'Still worried about the mark?' 'Yes, I, I don't know what to do.' 'Get over it, you love him.' 'No, I don't love him, I don't deserve to love.' 'love him.' 'shut up.' Sakura stood quietly and snuck from the apartment to Kurama's house carefully avioding any drunk on the street. I was about to knock on the door when I remembered last time, we don't want that to happen again. I snuck around back and rapped on his window. He slowly got out of bed and opened it.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" His red hair was ruffled and really skrewed up.  
  
" It's Sakura. I need to talk."  
  
He grogliy nodded and sat down on the bed patting the spot next to him. "Yes?"  
  
I closed my eyes and pulled a little of my collar away giving him full view of the mark. His eyes got wide and he touched it, I winced at the pain it sent through my body. His eyes seemed to get wider and he pulled back.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kurama looked at Sakura. " Who?"  
  
" Hiei." She looked at the groud brown hair falling over her shoulders. " Kurama, why does it hurt so bad?"  
  
Kurama fidgeted a little before answering. " It will hurt until you truly want it to be there." He looked her over. " Why is it there if you don't want it, what happened?"  
  
Sakura layed down on the bed. " I was taking a shower, and all of a sudden Hiei came in, in his, his demon form."  
  
'Oh dear, he couldn't control himself could he?' Kurama thought.  
  
" Well, suddenly he bit me and then he changed back, he was sorry, adn I told him that it was alright, but. If he could do something this permenant to me already, what else could he do?"  
  
Sakura turned to her side and Kurama could see tears sliding down her face.  
  
" Why do you think he did it Kurama? Did something posses him, did he want it? I don't know."  
  
She sat up and stared at Kurama begging for an answer. Kurama leaned over and kissed her lips suddenly, he was quickly shoved backwards and Sakura gripped the mark and moaned in agony.  
  
" Why? It hurts so much now."  
  
Kurama smirked a little bit. "Then he meant it. The mark will burn if you are touched like that by another man if the mark giver, so to speak, truly loves you."  
  
" Loves?" Kurama nodded. Sakura smiled a little. " Kurama, could I stay here tonight? I just want to collect my thoughts."  
  
" Alright, I'm going to go back to sleep, there is a cot in my closet if you wish to use it."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Sakura stood and pulled it out while Kurama lay down. Sakura was soon sleeping peacfully on the cot.  
  
Sakura's Dream, her POV  
  
I was walking aimlessly, where I don't know. I looked around and all I saw was trees so many of them towering above me leaning forwards. It looked like they were fingers trying to grip me. Oh gods they were. I ran as the trees all leaned down at once grabbing forcing me to run faster to get away. Suddenly one reached me and touched the mark Hiei had given to me. I fell through a hole, falling, falling, falling, falling, shit I hate falling. I was soon done falling and I was laying flat on my back. Oh, the pain was terrible. I looked around again and saw I was laying in a tree, I was in Hiei's lap? He leaned down, adn his lips were gently pressed against mine.  
  
End of dream  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
My eyes fluttered open and there was Hiei, his lips pressed gently against mine, eyes shut. I realized something, I was in a tree, grreat. Hiei pulled back and looked at me.  
  
" I'm, I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
I grinned widley. " It's alright really."  
  
He shook his head. " If it was you wouldn't still be oin pain."  
  
" How?"  
  
" I talked to Kurama as well."  
  
I looked down. " I should be sorry, not you, something came over you and made you do something that you would never do normally."  
  
" That's not true."  
  
" What isn't?"  
  
" I would have marked you anyway. I love you."  
  
" I love you to Hiei!" I suddenly yelled most foolishly.  
  
I felt the pain in my neck ease away. I grinned again and leaned up kissing him full on the lips. He pushed me back gently.  
  
" More good news I hope?" I asked smirking.  
  
He nodded. " Koemna sent both of your parents tp jail. It turned out that they were wanted for thieft."  
  
" they're gone?!!!" It was too good to be true.  
  
" Yes."  
  
I pumped my fists in the mockingly. " Good."  
  
I kissed him again, more pasionatly. " Hiei, I love you so much." I moaned against his lips, I don't know if he heard me, but oh well.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I heard her moan " Hiei I love you so much." I felt the same way.  
  
" Hiei." I pulled away from her and stared into those chocolate depths.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I'm tired."  
  
I chuckled. Laying her head gently against my chest I watched as her eyes drifted shut. " Then sleep." She nodded her head slightly.  
  
Next morning normal POV  
  
Sakura stirred gently awake in Hiei's grasp. She smiled and pressed her face into the warmth of his cloak awakening him from his slumber.  
  
" Good morning Hiei."  
  
Hiei stroked her hair gently as a response. Sakura pulled away and looked downwards a moment before standing and jumping down.  
  
" Hiei, we need to talk to the others."  
  
He followed her. " Why?"  
  
" I want to know about my parents." He grudgingly nodded and they left for Koemmna's office.  
  
In spirt world  
  
Koemna looked up as Sakura and Hiei walked in, togther.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Koemna sir, I wanted to know about my parents."  
  
Koemna looked her over. " Of course, they were aressted for stealing from me so now they are in jail for a very long time."  
  
" Yes, what did they steal sir?"  
  
" They stole my blanket."  
  
Sakura and Hiei fell over anime style, well almost. " You- you're kidding."  
  
" Of course not."  
  
Sakura laughed. Suddenly she stopped. " May I see them?"  
  
Koemna fidgeted a little, " Well...... alright but only briefly."  
  
Sakura bowed and left the room standing outside the doors. Koemna stopped Hiei.  
  
" Hiei!"  
  
Hiei turned on his heel adn raised an eyebrow at Koemna.  
  
" Hiei, did you mark her?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Hmmmm, I see, well, alright then, you may definatly want to watch her then as you go to the cell, don't want her passing out from the pain now do we?"  
  
Hiei shook his head and left swiftly. Sakura was standing nervously next to a gaurd. Hiei came and stood behind her placing a single hand on her shoulder.  
  
" relax."  
  
Sakura nodded and they started to move into the jail area. Many groping hands slithered out of the bars and tried to grab Sakura. She whimmpered a little and held onto Hiei.  
  
"They're so, disgusting." She whispered.  
  
" Yes, they are pathetic."  
  
They quietly followed the gaurd the rest of the way Sakura occasionaly hugging Hiei tightly. IN a few moments they reached the cell the gaurd stoped in front of it.  
  
" Five minutes, no funy stuff."  
  
He stood tothe side and Sakura slowly walked up. A woman ran up to the bars and fisted Sakura's shirt in her hands. Sakura yelped and jumped backwards freeing herself before causiously moving forwards again.  
  
" Mother."  
  
" Sakura, I'm so sorry honey."  
  
" It's alright mother."  
  
Sakura's mother's hand traced the cheekbone of her daughter.  
  
" I had hoped Koemna would let you see us. I wanted to see your face one last time."  
  
Sakura's mother placed both hands over Sakura's cheeks and smiled slightly. To no ones knowledge the inside of her palms glowed blue for a brief moment before she pulled them back.  
  
" Dear, what is that on your shoulder?"  
  
Sakura blushed. " A mark."  
  
" Who?"  
  
Sakura's mother saw Hiei. She pointed a long finger at him.  
  
" Best treat her right boy."  
  
" hn."  
  
" Doesn't talk much does he?"  
  
" Once you get to know him."  
  
Sakura's mother smirked. ' I'll have plenty of time to do that soon.'  
  
" Times up."  
  
Sakura's mother grabbed Sakura's wrist hastily and mumbled. " Switch." So low only Sakura heard it.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
My mother's frail hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, and she muttered 'switch.' My eyes got wide and everything went dark for a moment. When the sight came back I was looking at myself. There I was standing next to Hiei, adn the gaurd. He started to walk away with my body and Hiei. My body stayed bck a moment and hissed through the bars.  
  
" Worthless girl. Well, not true, you played your part, have fun in my body, daughter."  
  
She smirked and walked away. I was in my mothers body, trapped in jail, and my mother was out there, in mine, with Hiei. No this couldn't be happening.  
  
" HIEI!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly.  
  
He turned and glared at me over his shoulder before wrapping an arm around my body's waist. My 'mother' turned and smirked at me before placing her head on his shoulder and smiling. No, not this, anything else, no. I fell to me knees and sobbed. 


	7. surprises

Okay, everyone try to follow, when i saw sakura, i mena sakura's moms mind in her body, adn when i say sachiko i mena sakura's mind in her mother's body, here we go Follow as best oyu can  
  
Normaol POV  
  
Sakura walked out into the sunshine of adn Nigenkia blinking.  
  
"Japan is so bright." Hiei started at her oddly. Sakura looked Hiei over. Not a bad choice. She felt the lingering mark on Sakura's shoulder. She started to leaned suductivly against Hiei. Might as well have fun.  
  
"Hn. What are you doing Sakura?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
What was his name!She casually brushed it aside.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
" Your apartment."  
  
"Where's that again?"  
  
Hiei looked at her strangly. Something wasn't right. His mark on her didn't feel like it was acually there.  
  
" Sorry, my visit to my mother has frazzled me."  
  
She leaned into him and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
" But, once you take us back to my apartment, you wanna help me, unwind?"  
  
She trailed her hand up and down his thigh. This was most definatly not the normal Sakura talking. He would have to wait thought untill whatever had taken over her body was unsuspecting.  
  
in the makia  
  
Sachiko paced the cell taking slowly in what had happened. She had been talking with her mother, she grabed her hand, said something now she was here. But how? A voice made her jump. Sachiko turned slowly to the darker area that the noise had come from. It sounded again. She gulped. What terrible demon was lurking over there ready to pray on her.  
  
" Sakura?"  
  
She reconized the hoarse voice instantly as her father's. She gulped and backed up some. She winced. Looking down at her feet she saw she wore no shoes. Therefore she had stepped on a sharp point in the cold stone floor where the makers had not pressed the stones close enough together.  
  
"Father?"  
  
She questioned as her name was called out again. This time slower and raspier. HE emerged from the shadows looking quite downtrodden. How long had her parents been here?  
  
" Sakura? Your mother switched your bodies ne?"  
  
Sakura slowly nodded her head.  
  
HE growled. " DAMNIT SACHIKO!!! Now you won't suffer with me!!!!!"  
  
Sakura backed up again. This time her back hit the wall. It felt cold and slimy as if nothing had wiped it clean in several years. Probaly true. Her father looked at her his beard stubble looking wrougher than it probaly was.  
  
" damnit. You better keep clear of me. Got that bitch?"  
  
Sakura's head bobbed up an ddown quickly.  
  
in nigenkia Hiei's POV  
  
We walked into the apartment and Sakura flopped down instantly on the bed smaking her lips. I was confussed. What was going on here? She smiled at me.  
  
` Come on down here and have some fun." She had been trying to seduce me ever since we left. The whole time she hasn't used my name though.  
  
"Say my name Sakura." She pouted and stood up walking slowly to the bathroom.  
  
" How bout you meet me in the shower and I'll scream your name."  
  
She smirked at me and walked into it. I Removed my bandana and felt my Jagan blink a few times. I concentrated on reading her mind. ' Where's that brat? I thought i told him to come in here. I hope Sakura's being bitched up by her father down at the jail.' I closed my Jagan. Sakura's att the jail? Then that wasn't Sakura. In a few moment whoever it was returned and I pinned her to the wall forcefully with one hand.  
  
"Where is my mate?"  
  
Yea yea yea, really short i know but im still thinking about what to write for it 


	8. dead

Disclaimer:  
  
Happy holidays!!! Another quick update 4 a nice christmas, or hanakkah present!! I'm sorry is i spelled that wrong, my comp doesn't have spell check. And unfortunatly my christmas wish won't come true, it's unlikly i will own the show  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I cuddled further up into a ball in the corner of the cell listening to my father tossing something continusly at the wall. He looked at me, spit on the ground, and looked away. I sniffed sadly, no one was there, no one. I looked to the gaurd again. He'd already told me several times that I couldn't see Koemna. Damnit all. I wiped my eyes. This was terrible.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hiei growled and tightened his grip around 'Sakura's' throat. "Where is she?" He snarled. The woman coughed. "At, the jail." She panted. Hiei pulled his hand away and she slumped to the ground slowly. Sakura's body glared at him. "Curse you" "hn." Hiei picked her up by her wrist and dragged her off. He ran quickly to Koemna's office. "KOEMNA! Damnit! This isn't Sakura!" Koemna looked up from behind several large stacks of paper. He looked her over. "That is very much Sakura Hiei." "No. This is something in her body." Koemna looked her over. "How do you propose we find out what it is?" Hiei gripped her around the neck again and snarled at her. "Who are you?" "i'm *cough* Sakura's mother *cough*." Hiei nodded and threw her to the ground. "And how do we switch them?" Hiei shrugged. "Figure it out, now."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I looked out the window. No bars no need, there were so many protection and incasment spells on it to get out. It was dark now. A shadow was cast permenatly across the entire cell, no gaurd could be seen through the dark. I sniffed sadly. I shuddered against the cold. I looked around calmly. A bed, seemingly far away from my father. I crawledd slowly to it and lay down. I let tears slide down my face and rested my head on top of my arms as a pillow. I closed my eyes. Sleep is what I needed.  
  
Normal POV  
  
In the jail cell Sakura's father got up and walked slowly to Sachiko. He smirked though it was unseen through the darkness and clasped his hands around Sachiko's throat. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. None came. She tried to pry his hands from her throat. It was a hopeless cause as her breath became shorter, and shorter.  
  
WITH HIEI  
  
Sakura muttered the reverse spell continusly. She closed her eyes. "switch." There were no flashing lights or speacial effects. But Sakura's body went limp instantly. Hiei leaned down happy that the switch had been made.  
  
IN THE JAIL CELL  
  
Sachiko gasped as she reentered her body. Her eyes instantly dailated. "What are you doing?" She gasped. Sakura's father glared down at her. "Sachiko, I see your back, not for long." He twisted her neck untill it fell over to the side, broken. Dead.  
  
WITH HIEI  
  
Hiei leaned down and took the acuall Sakura into his arms, the first thing he saw was that her mark, was. Gone. He went to touch where it was, as he brushed past her neck his eyes went wide. There was no, pulse. She, she had died. Koemna turned around to look at him, to see that there was a black heroseki stone resting on Sakura's stomach. Hiei quickly gathered it up and put it in his pocket. Boton ran in. "Who has died Koemna sir?" Hiei looked up and Boton gasped as she saw whoose body lay in his hands. She teared up. "Sakura, she's dead?" A gaurd came in. "Koemna sir, there has been a murder." "Where." Koemna asked sadly. " Sachiko, she was killed by her husband, broke her neck, after strngling her." Koemna sighed. "Put him in the restraint zone." The gaurd nodded. Boton looked over everything. "Mother, and daughter, murdered." Hiei nodded. Sakura, was dead, there wasn't anything he could do anymore. He had failed. Failed terribly.  
  
Author's note: *giggle* don't worry everyone, even though that was the last chappy. There will be a sequel starting after the first of the year. Buh Bye!!!!!!! 


End file.
